Sintered filters are used in many applications due to their superior filtering performance associated with their large surface area and non-linear pore paths. However, the sintered filters are often contaminated with a significant quantity of particles that are loosely attached to the surface or trapped in the sintered filter element. Most of the trapped and loosely attached particles are remnants of the sintering process that form the sintered filter element. The trapped and loosely attached particles can become loose and contaminate the fluid or gas being filtered by the sintered filter element. The trapped and loosely attached particles need to be removed with a cleaning process to ensure the trapped and loosely attached particles do not contaminate fluids passing through the sintered filter element.
Removing the trapped and loosely attached particles from the sintered filter element is difficult due to the porous nature and rough surface that makes the sintered filter element a desirable filter. It is in this context that the following embodiments arise.